Del odio se puede llegar al amor
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Un joven de ojos grises, mirada triste (en la intimidad) se siente solo y desde hace muchisimo tiempo. Desde hace dos años desde aquel bofetón que está enamorado de aquella muggle. Solo... eso es. Sólo lean y manden reviews! 7º Capítulo UP!
1. Soledad

**DEL ODIO SE PUEDE LLEGAR AL AMOR.**

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 1.**

Soledad 

En la habitación de un chico de un rubio platino, alto y ojos grises, en la cama, estaba, acostado en un intranquilo sueño que continuamente le llevaba a soñar en cosas horribles. Pero de pronto unos ojos de un esmeralda le observaban con un intenso odio que no paraban de mirarle atentamente e intentaban escrutar lo que él en esos momentos estaba pensando. De esos ojos esmeralda pasaba a ver la figura de una chica de pelo enmarañado, castaño y cuando ésta se daba la vuelta, observaba esos ojos miel que le estaban volviendo loco. No podía dejar de soñar con aquella muggle y comenzar a pensar con el corazón, pero a la vez, le habían enseñado a despreciar a los muggles y no podía defraudar a sus padres.

Pero él no quería eso, él deseaba poder decir lo que sentía y esperaba que aquella persona sintiera por él lo mismo.

Esa chica hacía ya dos años que le traía por el camino de la amargura, desde que ésta le metió un bofetón por una de sus típicas burlas hacia su enemigo, Harry Potter.

La chica de la cual se había comenzado a enamorar era Hermione Granger, puesto que ella era una bruja de padres muggles.

Draco se despertó de repente con el claro amanecer que se estaba levantando allí en el horizonte. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió con su túnica preferida (era de un color azul claro y algo de gris) y bajó a la cocina, en donde Yutui, el elfo doméstico cocinero estaba haciendo el desayuno para el único Malfoy que aún quedaba en la casa.

Draco comió poco y subió de nuevo para ir a su habitación, recoger los libros de Pociones y de Transformaciones para hacer los deberes que le dieron en el curso anterior.

Mientras estaba recogiendo varios pergaminos, su pluma de águila y el tintero de tinta negra, una lechuza entró revoloteando por la ventana y se le posó en el hombro levantando su pata derecha para que él le retirara el correo.

Era la carta que contenía los resultados en los T.I.M.O.S y eran muy esperado, porque eso podía significar su futuro en el mundo mágico.

En Pociones sacó un Extraordinario (E), en Transformaciones un Supera las expectativas (S), en Encantamientos sacó un Extraordinario (E), en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que sacó un Extraordinario (E), en Historia de la Magia sacó un Supera las expectativas (S), en Artimancia sacó un Aceptable (A), en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas un Aceptable (A), Herbología con un Aceptable (A) y Astronomía con un Extraordinario (E).

Entonces se puso contento porque podía ser que entrara en las expectativas de Auror y eso le puso contento ya que sus padres no podían saber a qué se quería dedicar su querido hijo que tanto habían intentado educar para ser como ellos, un mortífago cercano al que no debe ser nombrado.

Estaba tan contento que cogió los libros y se fue a la terraza a hacer los deberes. Poco después, otra lechuza se posó en la mesa. Era también de Hogwarts y supuso que eran las cosas que debía comprar para el próximo curso. La abrió y leyó el contenido:

_            Estimado señor Malfoy:_

_  Le comunicamos que un nuevo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y que éstos son los materiales y libros que va a necesitar para éste curso que como cada año va a comenzar el 1 de septiembre y que deberá coger el Expreso de Hogwarts a las 11 am en el Andén 9 y ¾._

_  Éstos son los materiales y libros:_

_      LIBROS:_

- _Transformaciones nivel 6._

- _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Avanzadas por _Jerónimo Shepkins.__

- _Pociones y antídotos para E.X.T.A.S.I.S, por _Frank Nipkerins.__

- _Artimancia, repercutoria para 6º._

- _Maleficios y contramaleficios de todo tipo, por _Nereida Hopkins.__

- _E.X.T.A.S.I.S para alumnos._

_     MATERIALES:_

- _Caldero de peltré medida 20cm_³.

- _Rollos de pergamino._

- _Plumas de águila, gavilán y gorrión._

- _Tinteros de tinta: azul, negro y rojo._

- _Túnicas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

- _Lechuza obligatoria._

- _Guantes de piel de Dragón propios._

_  Esto es lo que en el nuevo curso que anteriormente le hemos reinformado del inicio y que deberá coger sin falta el 1 de septiembre._

_  Esperamos su asistencia. Hasta entonces y gracias._

_Profesora Minerva_

_McGonagall,_

_Subdirectora del_

_Colegio Hogwarts_

_de Magia y Hechicería._

" Fantástico" repuso Draco, "otro curso más. Pero esta vez espero que sea mejor que el anterior ya que por fin puedo dedicarme en lo que realmente quiero ser en mi mayoría de edad, ser un excelente auror" pensó éste y dejó la carta encima de la mesa. Draco estuvo pensando en lo que estaría haciendo en un par de semanas en Hogwarts y con eso se quedó embelesado. Solamente salió de ese trance cuando Yutui fue a avisarle que la comida estaba lista para ser servida. Entonces Draco recogió los libros y entró en la gran mansión Malfoy. Dejó la mochila en el salón y pasó a la cocina en donde Yutui le sirvió un poco de viandas y esperó a que Draco terminara de comer para lavar los platos.

Draco comió un poco y cuando tenía el plato a la mitad lo apartó de él decidido a no poder probar ni un bocado más en esos momentos.

Se fue al salón y cogió uno de los grandes libros sobre las Artes Oscuras que su padre tan celosamente tenía en los estantes del salón y lo hojeó. Le parecía terrible todo lo que allí contaban, pues mayoritariamente estaban escritos por su padre sobre las barbaridades que realizaban a los pobres muggles y a los magos mestizos.

No podía soportar mirar ni una página más y volvió a dejarlo en donde lo había encontrado y cogió el libro de pociones, el tintero, la pluma y se fue a la mesa que estaba en el salón. Allí se puso a seguir haciendo los deberes encomendados por Severus Snape y cuando encontraba un párrafo que le pudiese servir para el trabajo sobre los antídotos reductores de entrañas y comenzó a pasar la pluma por encima del párrafo y cuando tuvo más o menos la idea idónea para plasmarla al papel, mojó la pluma en la tinta y escribió en el pergamino que ya tenía un metro y medio:

"_ En la historia de los antídotos contra la reducción de las entrañas hay varias teorías interesantes, pero ninguna está comprobada por completo..."_

Draco paró de escribir, tenía dolor de cabeza, no podía concentrarse bien ya que aún tenía en su mente aquellas horribles palabras escritas por su padre sobre la tortura de un mago mestizo a quien intentaban obligar decir dónde escondían a un tal Geremmy Hopkins. Decidió entonces entretenerse haciendo otra cosa, pero, ¿qué?

No sabía qué podía hacer para pasárselo bien. Se sentía sólo. No tenía a nadie que fuera su verdadero amigo. Quizá el cabeza rajada tuviera razón en las palabras que le dijera en el primer curso, antes de que comenzara la ceremonia de selección cuando le dijo que no tendría amigos en un futuro y que llegaría a sentirse solo. Pero con el afán de no decepcionar a su padre entró en Slytherin porque toda su familia ya había sido de aquella casa durante generaciones. Puede que hubiera sido un error decirle al Sombrero Seleccionador que no quería ir (a toda costa) a Gryffindor cuando éste le había dejado bastante claro que las expectativas que él poseía eran las de un verdadero Gryffindor y no un Slytherin... Así pensando se quedó dormido sobre la mesa. Una mano fue la que le despertó de aquel sueño en el que él pertenecía a la casa Gryffindor y formaba parte del grupo de Harry Potter y que se lo pasaba en grande a su lado. Entonces volvió a la realidad y ésta era que él pertenecía a Slytherin y que querría no pertenecer a aquella casa porque no tenía verdaderos amigos con los cuales contar en esos duros y aburridos momentos. Pero el que le había despertado había sido el propio Snape quien le observaba algo arisco y molesto por lo que parecía.

- ¡Pro... profesor Snape! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó atónito Draco.

- He venido porque deberé acompañarte para ir a comprar tu material en el Callejón Diagon, Draco.

- Oh, claro.

- ¿Estás listo para irnos para allá?

- Sí, cuando quiera. Podemos llegar mediante los polvos flu.

- Será mejor que vayamos en un traslador que el Ministerio me ha proporcionado. La chimenea de tu casa está controlada por los aurores por si tus padres intentaran llegar a tu casa.

- Oh, claro, claro- dijo Draco. Así Snape sacó un objeto envuelto por un pañuelo y lo desenvolvió. Un reloj de muñeca apareció mohoso y oxidado. Los dos a la vez lo tocaron y a Draco le invadió la sensación de que lo agarraban por el estómago y lo succionaban hacia dentro. El suelo desapareció y todo comenzó a girar. Tan de repente como despegaron, aterrizaron en medio del Callejón Diagon en donde los estudiantes y sus familiares iban de un lado a otro para hacer sus compras de los materiales para el curso que en dos semanas ya se iniciaba.

  Snape le dijo que sería mejor que comenzara a ir a comprar las cosas y que quedaban al cabo de hora y media en el Caldero Chorreante.

  Draco partió primero hacia la librería Flourish y Blotts para la compra de sus libros y después iría a la tienda de tinteros, plumas y pergaminos a comprar las provisiones necesarias para el curso.

  En la tienda de Madame Marlkin se encontró con el odiado Harry Potter a quien comenzaba a envidiar por la suerte de tener tantos y tan buenos amigos, pero no le dedicó palabras burlonas ni intentó molestarle. Se limitó a observarle mientras éste le lanzaba furtivas miradas de odio contenido. Cuando las medidas de Draco fueron tomadas, madame Marlkin con un movimiento de varita hizo que varias telas comenzaran a ser cortadas y cosidas.

  Al cabo de poco, Harry, salía de la tienda ofreciéndole una extrañada mirada sin comprender el comportamiento de Malfoy y se fue.

  Draco salió cinco minutos después y se dirigió a la tienda de Mascotas Mágicas para comprarse una lechuza. Escogió una lechuza con unos preciosos colores grises y con la parte delantera del pecho de un blanco tacado con manchas negras, preciosa.

  Después fue a comprarse el caldero de peltré y los guantes de dragón nuevos.

  Como aún faltaba media hora para reencontrarse con el profesor Snape, decidió ir a comprarse un helado y pasar lo que le quedaba de tiempo hojeando los nuevos libros y observó que el libro de ese año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era más interesante que nunca y que requería practicas obligatorias. Puesto que el curso anterior con la profesora Umbridge había sido bastante desastroso, y que había sacado bastante buena nota dentro de lo que cabía en el T.I.M.O.

  Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que eran faltaban apenas dos minutos para la hora acordada de reencuentro entre él y Snape, recogió todas sus cosas y se encaminó a través del arco que conducía hasta el patio interior que daba en el Caldero Chorrante. Allí encontró a Snape hablando con lo que parecía un viejo amigo. Snape le vio de reojo y se despidió de ese viejo mago y se dirigió hasta él y le dijo:

- Por fin, he estado esperándote. ¿Listo? ¿Lo traes todo?- le preguntó éste.

- Sí profesor. Ya lo he comprado todo.

- Muy bien, volvamos pues.

  Otra vez aquella sensación le envolvió y tan pronto como comenzó terminó. Snape se desapareció y Draco fue a colocar sus cosas en el baúl para tenerlo todo listo para dos semanas después sólo tener que repasar el baúl.

****************

Hola!

Vuelvo a ser yo y os traigo otro fict, espero que éste pueda segurilo puesto que el otro lo tengo en el ordenador de mi casa que está estropeado y de momento no podré seguirlo.

Siento dar esta mala noticia, pero como bien se dice "no hay mal que por bien no venga".

He estado leyendo varios fics y me parece genial que pongan a Draco Malfoy tan inocente y yo no podía ser menos.

Le he comenzado a coger afecto a este peculiar personaje puesto que creo que en el fondo, Draco odia lo que hacen sus padres y que no es que odie a Voldemort sino que simplemente no le gusta la manera en que lleva todo eso de la sangre mestiza de los magos.

Y para añadidura, él mismo se está enamorando de Hermione Granger, a quien considera una sangre sucia (y sin ánimos de ofender a nadie^_~).

Espero que os guste el fic y que me dejéis reviews por favor. Dadme vuestra opinión y también vuestras sugerencias.

Gracias por leer el fic!

Besos,

Uialwen


	2. Vuelta a Hogwarts

DEL ODIO SE PUEDE PASAR AL AMOR

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 2.**

Vuelta a Hogwarts 

Ya faltaba menos para que el gran día de su partida hacia el Andén 9 y ¾. Pero Draco sentía que no llegaría nunca, o simplemente, no quería que ése día llegara. Sentía que otro curso con todo lo que eso conllevaba no le podía hacer mucho bien.

Tampoco, pero, quería quedarse en aquella casa sólo como estaba, sin ver a nadie. Hacía una semana que el profesor Snape lo había ido a buscar para llevarle hasta el Callejón Diagon para comprar lo que necesitaba.

En los días precedentes había acabado lo que en realidad le entretenía: las tareas encomendadas para las vacaciones de verano. Por eso estaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyéndose el nuevo libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en donde muchas cosas eran nuevas para él y le parecía que ese año las clases serían de lo más extraordinarias. Aunque no sabía quien fuera el que impartiera esas clases.

Este año parecía que como un año atrás y los tres anteriores a ese, tendrían prácticas de los contra maleficios y eso le consolaba bastante. Porque ya el año pasado en los últimos días todos los alumnos de las diferentes casas tras haber leído _El Profeta_ sobre la detención de sus padres, por los pasillos le señalaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre él y sus padres porque se enteraron de a qué se dedicaban sus padres y eso le derrumbó bastante, puesto que todo el mundo ahora pensaba que él era igual que ellos, cosa que a él le dolía porque odiaba al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por este hecho. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para Draco Malfoy ya que todos creían que en el fondo él quería ser un mortífago siguiendo los pasos de los de su familia.

A Draco eso le deprimía y unas gruesas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Apoyó la cara en sus manos y un doloroso y silencioso llanto nació en él tanto tiempo retenido. No podía evitar ya lo inevitable. Llorar podía consolarle levemente y no desaprovechó hacerlo en aquellos momentos porque pensaba en cómo de bien se lo estaría pasando el niño-que-vivió y que él estaba allí amargado, sin nadie ni nada en que poder desahogarse.

No podía dejar de pensar a la vez, en aquella muggle y pensar que ella jamás aceptaría el amor que él sentía por ella y menos cuando más de una vez él la llamó Sangre Sucia, el peor de los insultos para un mago de sangre mestiza como ella. Eso le dolía y no podía evitar llorar a la vez y odiarse por ese sentimiento que cada vez era más fuerte que su propio orgullo. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar que puede que hubieran ido las cosas mejor si hubiera aceptado el ir a Gryffindor y que estaría rodeado de verdaderos amigos con quienes cartearse durante el verano, porque lo que eran Crabbe y Goyle tan sólo se acordaban de él cuando llegaban a Hogwarts.

Lloró y lloró y sin apenas darse cuenta se durmió de nuevo. Yutui fue quien le despertó para decirle que tenía visita. Draco se levantó, se vistió y fue directo a la biblioteca, en donde se llevó una sorpresa.

Le estaban esperando Albus Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley, allí, en su propia casa... Draco no entendía nada.

- Pro... Profesor Dumbledore... ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Draco muy sorprendido.

- Sé que le parecerá extraño todo esto, pero he creído necesario venir a comunicarle que el resto de sus vacaciones las pase en otro lugar y hasta donde sé, quiere ser usted un auror. ¿Me equivoco, señor Malfoy?

- No profesor, no se equivoca en absoluto. Quiero limpiar mi nombre para ganarme a la gente por quién soy, no por lo que mis padres son. Quiero demostrar que no soy como ellos. No quiero ser un mortífago y odio al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por lo que me ha hecho sufrir todos estos años-dijo Draco a Dumbledore siendo muy sincero en sus palabras.

- Muy bien, por eso, pero, debes darme tu palabra de no decirle a nadie lo que se te va a ser revelado ahora.

- Tiene mi palabra, profesor.

- Bien, vas a ir al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres. Allí está ubicado el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, Malfoy, espero que cumplas el pacto de silencio- dijo Dumbledore y en aquel viejo rostro apareció una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto profesor. ¿Qué hace el señor Weasley aquí, profesor?

- Oh, se me olvidaba. Él es quien le va a llevar hasta allí y vivirá junto al señor Potter, la señorita Granger y los Weasley, señor Malfoy.

      Draco estaba desconcertado. Tanto tiempo pensando en aquellas personas y ahora debería pasar tres días con sus respectivas noches junto a ellos... No podía creer eso y menos que cada día pudiera tener cerca a Hermione Granger...

- Oh, esto... de acuerdo...

- Muy bien, ¿tiene el baúl listo?

- Sí, sólo tengo que llevarlo.

- Yo le ayudaré, señor Malfoy- se ofreció el señor Weasley.

- Muchas gracias, señor Weasley- dijo Draco con un gran sentimiento de estima que jamás había sentido anteriormente, puesto que con sus padres siempre lo había tenido que hacer todo sólo.

      El señor Weasley le acompañó hasta su habitación y allí el señor Weasley susurró "_¡Baúl locomotor!_" y así fueron hasta la biblioteca y allí Dumbledore les entregó un traslador que los llevaría hasta Grimmauld Place. Por segunda vez en ese mes, Draco sintió esa sensación que le empujaban el estómago hacia fuera.

            Pronto llegaron al Cuartel General y la señora Weasley recibió a Draco con una sonrisa maternal, seguramente sabía a lo que se quería dedicar él y por eso estaba contenta de tenerle con ellos.

- Hola Draco, bienvenido.

- Hola señora Weasley- dijo Draco completamente feliz por el recibimiento.

- Ven que te voy a mostrar en donde vas a dormir.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Debo decirte que no hables en el vestíbulo, porque armarás un follón...

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Es un cuadro que se escandaliza con facilidad. Bueno en estos tres días podrás comprobarlo y sabrás porqué te lo digo. Vamos.

Draco, extrañado, calló y salió seguido de cerca por su baúl. Subió por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, la señora Weasley abrió la segunda puerta que encontraron y allí había tres camas, en dos de ellas ya había dos baúles enfrente de cada una.

            Draco se extrañó al verlo y le preguntó:

- ¿Quiénes van a ser mis compañeros de habitación, señora Weasley?

- Mi hijo Ron y Harry, Draco.

- ¿Harry Potter?- dijo Draco algo asustado.

- Sí, Draco, él mismo.

No estaba muy convencido que ésos dos aceptaran compartir con él la misma habitación, pero no dijo nada más. Solamente le dio las gracias a la señora Weasley y dejó su baúl enfrente de la única cama que quedaba libre y se sentó. La señora Weasley le dijo que ya le avisaría para la comida y se marchó para preparar la comida abajo, en la cocina.

            Draco abrió su baúl y de él sacó una libreta en donde apuntaba todo lo que le sucedía y también sacó el tintero y la pluma y comenzó a escribir:

            "_Algo extraño está pasando conmigo. Ahora me encuentro en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, estoy apunto de compartir habitación con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, a quien durante años he estado haciendo la vida casi imposible por culpa de mis padres. Yo de verdad que sí estoy de acuerdo con su compañía, pero ellos, estoy seguro que no lo aceptarán y que incluso estarán quejándose siempre que puedan. Esta vez puede ser el momento que pueda decirles que no quiero tener problemas con ellos y que me encantaría ser su amigo ya que me siento sólo, aunque esto puede significar mi derrota y darle la razón a Potter no me atrae mucho que digamos, aun no se si le odio o no, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que quiero enterrar el hacha de guerra. Quiero cambiar por completo y no quiero tener más problemas, dentro de lo que cabe, yo no quiero ser un mortífago jamás. Lo que quiero es atraparles y si atrapara a mis padres, no tendría ningún miramiento por encerrarles de nuevo_".

            Acabó de escribir y releyó varias veces lo que había escrito. Cerró la libreta y la volvió a colocar en su baúl. Entonces oyó pasos y dos personas se pararon frente a la puerta riendo y hablando animadamente. Reconoció las voces. Eran Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

            Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y los dos entraron a la habitación. Harry fue el primero en percatarse de la extraña presencia del chico y le dio un codazo en las costillas a Ron.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijo Harry a Draco. Estas palabras le dolieron y dijo.

- Pues acabar de pasar mis vacaciones de verano, Potter- esta vez la voz no arrastraba las palabras. Estaba dispuesto a decirles lo que en realidad quería-. Pero no quisiera tener problemas con vosotros. Estoy arto de que siempre tengamos que tener rivalidad, además, no pienso ser lo mismo que han sido mis padres y me arrepiento de ser de la casa a la que pertenezco. Tú tenías razón Potter, me siento sólo y más ahora que mis padres han sido detenidos y que todo el mundo sabe lo que eran. Pero, ser mortífago no me atrae en absoluto, por eso quiero ser auror, y jamás dudaría en coger a mis padres y volverles a encerrar. Quiero limpiar mi nombre. Si pudiera volver atrás decidiría ir a Gryffindor como el Sombrero Seleccionador me propuso. Siento todo lo que he hecho durante estos últimos cinco años y ojalá me perdonarais y me dieras una oportunidad.

**************

Hola!

Sé que esta vez es más corto, pero no se, quiero dejar un poco de incógnita, espero que lo leáis y que me mandéis reviews, porque no estoy segura de seguir este fic porque poco he escrito.

Espero vuestras respuestas y la próxima vez espero poder contestar los reviews.

GRACIAS A TODOS!

Besos,

Uialwen


	3. Grimmauld Place

DEL ODIO SE PUEDE PASAR AL AMOR

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 3.**

Grimmauld Place 

            Tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos y no supieron reaccionar. Draco les miraba fijamente a los ojos sin poder evitar sentir odio por las palabras que acababa de decir, pero se sentía bien, dentro de lo que cabía, por haber dicho lo que pensaba sin trabarse. Harry fue quien habló. Se acercó a Draco y se sentó a su lado:

- Me alegra saber cómo eres en realidad, me parecía absurdo seguir fingiendo que eras como tus padres y ahora veo que no me equivocaba al pensar que en realidad tu vida era un tormento. Quiero darte mi apoyo y quiero que sepas que podemos ser amigos. Puedes confiar con nosotros y espero que tú confíes con nosotros para lo que sea. El hacha de guerra debe ser enterrada y ya era hora que te decidieras a abrirte a los demás- empezó diciendo Harry. Ron no podía creer lo que Draco les había dicho, pero a la vez sintió lástima por lo que había sufrido Malfoy y también se sentó junto a éste. Entonces, Harry siguió diciendo-. Sé como te sentiste en cuanto salió ese horrible artículo en _El Profeta_, no quiero fingir, pues yo sentía lo mismo en las veces que han dicho cosas horribles sobre mi.

- Sí, no se, se me hace extraño que tú, el Malfoy que conocí... en fin... quien en realidad no eras... En fin, que confíes en nosotros para lo que sea. Comprendemos lo que te sucede y tienes nuestro apoyo. Nosotros dos también queremos ser aurores, ¿sabes?

Draco estaba sorprendidísimo por la reacción de éstos dos, y pronto asomó una sonrisa en su rostro que se convirtió en una inmensa felicidad al ver que le entendían y que a pesar de todo querían ser sus amigos. Entonces comenzaron una conversación que sólo fue interrumpida porque Hermione Granger entró a la habitación sin mirar a los que allí se encontraban.

- Harry, Ron...- Hermione se quedó atónita al ver la escena-. ¿Pero qué...?

- Hermione, no te escandalices, Draco no es como era, él...

- ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?- dijo ella indignada.

- Mira Hermione, Draco ha cambiado, se ha mostrado tal y como es en realidad y eso es el primer paso para él. No te sulfures y escucha lo que tiene que decir. En realidad es una gran persona y, ¡quiere ser auror!

- Em... esto... hola Hermione. Sé que te resulta extraño que yo pueda tener sentimientos, pero debí hacerle caso en un principio a Harry. Él mismo me dijo que alguna vez me sentiría solo. Y ese momento llegó desde hace dos meses. Me sentí completamente solo y derrotado tras la detención y posterior encarcelamiento de mis padres, pero no porque les hubieran encerrado, no, sino porque todo el mundo me miraba como si de un mortífago se tratara y yo no quiero saber nada de ser lo mismo que ellos, todo lo contrario, sería capaz de dar nombres, hasta de atraparles yo mismo. Y si se me diera la oportunidad de atrapar a mis propios padres, lo haría. No quiero saber nada de ellos y menos de que me conviertan en lo mismo que hacen ellos...- Draco comenzó a ponerse rojo al darse cuenta de que Hermione le miraba muy fijamente.

- Bueno... Creo que en el fondo no eras tan malo como nos habías hecho creer...- "_¿pero qué estás diciendo Hermione? ¡Es Draco Malfoy, el mismo Malfoy a quien esa vez que te dijo por segunda vez Sangre Sucia le metiste un bofetón!_". Sacudió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza y prosiguió-. Bueno, te daré una oportunidad- dicho esto le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Draco notó que se sonrojaba aún más, cosa de lo que los tres compañeros se percataron enseguida. Ya nada valía, ni excusas ni nada de lo que pudiera hablar. Harry y Ron sonrieron y Hermione se sonrojó un poco. Entonces esta le dijo a Draco:

- Esto... Draco... ¿Podríamos salir un momento a hablar?

- Ehm... Sí, claro...- Draco se levantó y abrió la puerta para que la chica saliera de la habitación.

Al salir y sin decirle una palabra, Hermione se acercó a Draco y le acarició su rubio pelo y Draco sin poder resistir el impulso la besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce y apasionado el cual ella correspondió. Draco le cogió la cintura y ella le abrazó por el cuello. Quedaron pegados a la pared y se besaron largamente.

            Hermione abrió un poco la boca y él, adivinando las intenciones de la chica hizo lo mismo, por lo cual, las lenguas se buscaron para juguetear y acariciarse. No sabían cómo, pero llegaron a la habitación contigua, donde Hermione y Ginny dormían, y ella abrió la puerta y entraron. Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Draco simplemente le susurró al oído a Hermione:

- No he dejado de desear éste momento desde hace dos años, Granger.

- Y yo desde que te vi, Draco.

Entonces se abrazaron y no pararon hasta que Ginny les interrumpió al entrar en la habitación para avisar a Hermione de que iban a comer. Ginny se quedó atónita por la escena y simplemente abrió y cerró la boca varias veces incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Entonces y sin saber de donde sacó ésta las fuerzas dijo:

- A co-mer- solamente era un hilo de voz. Salió de la habitación y cuando cerró se apoyó a la puerta para poder comprender lo que sus ojos habían captado.

Tanto Draco como Hermione se dieron un beso y se levantaron. Ginny ya había bajado, dificultosamente por la escalera. Los dos salieron cogidos de la mano y bajaron con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

            Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que a Draco Malfoy se le veía muy, pero que muy feliz y contento al poder estar con alguien que le amaba. Era tal la felicidad que nada podía hacer entristecer. Rió las gracias que hacía Ron sobre lo acontecido el anterior año y también en cuanto le contaron lo ocurrido una vez con los gemelos Weasley cuando intentaron gastarle una broma al profesor Snape en sus clases de Pociones.

            Todos estaban contentos conque Draco estuviera feliz, aunque la única que sabía el motivo, aparte de Hermione era Ginny, quien miraba tanto a Hermione como a Draco con ojos como platos. Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione salió de la cocina y subió para esperar a Draco.

            Poco después, Draco salía dando las gracias por la comida a la señora Weasley y subiendo corriendo. Encontró a Hermione que le esperaba en el primer rellano y se volvieron a coger de la mano. Se volvieron a dirigir al segundo piso, pero esta vez fueron a la primera habitación. Allí los dos se tumbaron en la cama que allí había y estuvieron observándose todo el tiempo. Algunas veces se daban besos y caricias y hasta se abrazaron.

            En uno de esos momentos en los que se abrazaron, se quedaron dormidos. Habían pasado dos horas y ellos se despertaron y al encontrarse los dos tumbados (ella que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y él que le cogía de la mano y con el brazo pasando por las espaldas de la chica) se sonrieron. Ella se levantó y le besó con toda la pasión acumulada durante esos seis años. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Draco y estuvieron así durante media hora más.

            Cuando salieron, oyeron a Harry y a Ron que jugaban al ajedrez mágico y entraron en la habitación. Allí encontraron a los dos chicos. Como siempre, Harry iba perdiendo y Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le hizo jaque al rey de Harry.

- Draco, ¿sabes jugar?

- Sí- dijo éste sentándose en el sitio que hasta entonces había ocupado Harry.

- ¿Te apetece echar una partida?

- Vale.

Los dos comenzaron la partida y Draco estaba machacando a Ron, pero éste no se daba por vencido. Mientras, Harry comenzó a mirar a Hermione quien no paraba de mirar a Draco con una sonrisa torcida y con los ojos brillantes.

            ¿Qué le pasaría a Hermione? ¿porqué estaría así, mirando a Draco? Lo único que logró vislumbrar en aquella mirada, fue cariño. De allí dedujo que la chica estaba enamorada de Draco y que él también de ella y también que aquellas dos horas y media que habían estado desaparecidos, era que habían estado juntos. Eso le hizo muy feliz a Harry, porque siempre había notado que Hermione estaba enamorada de alguien pero nunca había sido tan evidente como en aquellos precisos momentos. Harry le tocó el hombro y le indicó que salieran un instante.

            Al salir Harry se giró y le dijo a su amiga:

- Le quieres, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿A quién te refieres, Harry?

- Venga no te hagas la inocente conmigo. Se te nota en cómo le miras.

- Esto... no sé. ¿A quién te refieres?

- Vamos enserio. Me refiero a Draco.

- Oh, esto...- Hermione comenzó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo-. Mmm, sí. Él también a mí. En cuanto hemos salido antes de la habitación, él me ha besado y he sentido un hormigueo en el estómago que... uff, me están subiendo los colores, seguro. Harry, creo que es una gran persona, no se porqué, pero creo que es el chico con el cual mejor me siento. Bueno, aparte de vosotros dos claro. A lo que me refiero que a él no le tengo la misma estima que a vosotros dos... No se si lo entiendes...

- Perfectamente, Hermione. Me alegra saber que por lo menos ahora, Draco tiene a alguien con quien pasar su tiempo libre, a solas.

- Gracias, Harry- Hermione le besó en la mejilla y volvió a entrar. Draco había ganado a Ron y éste había quedado bastante mal.

Al verles entrar de nuevo, Draco se levantó y le susurró algo al oído a Hermione. Los dos salieron despidiéndose de los dos amigos y Ron se quedó atónito del comportamiento de ambos.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa a estos dos? Pero si Hermione no estaba convencida en darle o no una oportunidad a Malfoy, y ahora se va con él.

- Me parece increíble que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, Ron.

- ¿De qué?

- El amor, Ron, el amor- dijo Harry con un suspiro soñador.

- ¿El amor? No querrás decir que...

- Sí, Ron. Malfoy y nuestra Herm juntos.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. Parecía un pez fuera del agua que se estaba ahogando. No podía creer lo que su amigo le acababa de afirmar. Y él, ¿cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes?

            Mientras, Draco y Hermione estaban en la otra habitación. Hermione estaba encima de la cama y Draco le daba un suave masaje en la espalda.

- Hermione, ¿desde cuando sabes que te gusto?

- Mmm, desde mediados del primer curso. Tú ya me dijiste que te gustaba desde hace dos años... pero, ¿cómo comenzaste a sentir ése sentimiento?

- ¿Te acuerdas del bofetón que me diste?

- Como olvidarlo... Jeje.

- Pues allí me di cuenta de lo que sentía. Más de una vez intenté decírtelo, pero no lo conseguí. En Artimancia también intenté dirigirme a ti, pero siempre la profesora se interponía entre mi punto de vista y tú.

- Lo que ahora cuenta es que los dos sabemos que somos correspondidos, ¿no?

- Sí.

Draco se estiró al lado de la chica y ésta se le acercó. Draco la abrazó y se volvieron a besar. Parecía que hacía escasos cinco minutos que estuvieran allí, pero en realidad era casi hora de cenar. Las horas les pasaban como trenes de Hogwarts cuando estaban el uno junto al otro.

Parecía que no pudiera ser que hacía dos meses solamente Draco se imaginara a sí mismo junto a Hermione y que ahora por fin estuvieran los dos en aquella habitación acariciándose y besándose. La señora Weasley tocó a la puerta y ellos dejaron pasar a la mujer quien con una inmensa felicidad les anunció que bajaran en silencio a cenar.

Los dos bajaron y allí encontraron a todo el mundo ya sentados. Les habían dejado dos sitios: uno junto al otro, para que se sentaran a cenar. Entonces todos comenzaron a tener charlas entre ellos. Pronto oyeron  dos PUM en la cocina y las figuras de Fred y George se materializaron allí mismo, junto a la señora Weasley.

            Añadieron dos sitios más a la mesa y se sentaron con los demás a cenar. No se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy hasta que éste rompió en una sonora carcajada sobre lo que le acababa de contar Hermione. Los gemelos le miraron atónitos y Ron y Harry se apresuraron a contar a los gemelos la nueva actitud de Malfoy. Éstos se quedaron aún más atónitos y con las bocas abiertas. Pero no dijeron nada durante el resto de la cena.

            Cuando Draco y Hermione terminaron, dieron las buenas noches a la familia Weasley y a Harry y subieron. Cogieron ambos los baúles y los llevaron a la primera habitación, en donde nadie dormía, ya que en el año anterior, allí había dormido Sirius, el padrino de Harry.

            Los dos se estiraron y estuvieron varias horas observándose y acariciándose. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y éste la abrazó dulcemente. Quedaron dormidos casi enseguida.

****************

Hola de nuevo!

Jeje. Bueno, esta vez no se si es más largo el capitulo, pero creo que ha sido intenso.

Espero que os haya gustado:

Respuestas a los reviews:

**The Balrog of Altena: **_Hola xula! Gràcies per es review, esper que t'hagi agradat i que no t'empipis per no haver llegit es teu fic, però esque m'he enganxat a varius fics de gent de per Harry Potter i clar, sempre intent acaber es fics. Esper que em perdonis. Ja se que t'he contestat per msn, però aquí et contest també. Un auror es aquella persona que va darrera els mortífags i que els atrapa i dur a Azkaban, sa presó dels mags. Després, bé, en aquest capitul t'aclar es perquè li va envalar una bufetada na Hermione a en Draco. Segueix llegint es fic i avam quant em disidesc a llegir es teu fic... :P En fi, segueix llegint que açò es posa més interessant a cada capitol. Com pots haver comprobat na Hermy y en Draco, están junts, cosa que esperava poder fer. Avam si em dones colca idea per posar. Bé fins dilluns guapísima._

**Nadia:**_ Hola! Me alegra saber que estás leyendo mi fic! Espero que te guste y que me des algunas ideas para poner en el fic o cómo te gustaría que siguiera. Sé que hago los capítulos muy cortos, pero intento que no estén muy cargados. A la vez debo poder hacerlos lo mejor que pueda para que sea del gusto de mucha gente. No sé. ¿Qué te ha parecido el último capítulo? Muchos besos para ti, guapa._

Gracias por leer el fic!

Besos,

Uialwen.


	4. Nuevos amigos nuevo curso

DEL ODIO SE PUEDE PASAR AL AMOR

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 4.**

**Nuevos amigos;**

**Nuevo curso**

Hermione se despertó con Draco a su lado y en su cara apareció una dulce sonrisa al ver ese rostro pálido y angelical que esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Le besó, dulcemente, para despertarle. Hoy era el día de regresar a Hogwarts.

Como habían decidido la anterior noche, no intentarían disimular nada, e irían más juntos que nunca. No les importaba el qué dirían, sino todo lo contrario. Querían demostrar que Draco no era como Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, sino sólo un chico que odiaba todas las obras del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, al igual que a los mortífagos.

Draco abrió los ojos. Cuando la chica iba a levantarse, la agarró del brazo, la tiró en la cama y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Ella al no poder resistirse, se dejó caer. Draco le besó esos labios de un pálido rosado y bajó por el cuello. La respiración de la chica se aceleró y pasó sus dedos por el platino cabello del chico. Entonces se quedaron allí, el chico con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la chica y ella acariciando el pelo, ese rubio pelo que tanto tiempo quiso acariciar. Entonces la señora Weasley hecha una furia entró en la habitación.

- ¡Pero aun estáis así! ¡Vamos, que todo el mundo está esperándoos para desayunar!

- Sí, sí. Ya bajamos señora Weasley- se disculpó Hermione que se quitó de encima a Draco. Cogió su ropa y fue a la ducha. Cuando la señora Weasley hubo salido, Draco cogió la suya, y fue al baño y le dijo a Hermione:

- Herm, ¿te parece que ahorremos tiempo para ducharnos?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la chica asomando la cabeza, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el chico.

- Pues, a ducharnos juntos- dijo el chico.

- ¿Tienes la varita?

- Sí.

- Pues si acaso deberás insonorizar el baño- dijo ella pícaramente.

Draco insonorizó la habitación y se desvistió. La chica paró un instante la ducha y abrió la cortina para que el chico pudiera entrar. Parecían conocerse desde hacía, ya, años.

En cuanto Draco entró, Hermione cerró la cortina y encendió de nuevo la ducha. Entonces el chico le tocó aquel pelo mojado y ella se dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto aquel adolescente cuerpo que comenzaba a cambiar para pasar a ser una hermosa bruja adulta, a la vez ella descubrió aquel cuerpo que en tantos sueños se le apareció y que no pensó jamás tenerlo tan cerca y a tal alcance. Ella le abrazó y él sólo pudo besarla. Se apoyaron a la fría pared. Ambos deseaban tener la eternidad en aquel momento y él le besó aquel cuello que ahora lo tenía desnudo y aquel pecho que lo volvía loco. Ella solamente se dejaba llevar y él acariciaba. Ella le acarició aquel pelo que ahora estaba mojado por el agua que corría, tibia, mojando a ambos. La pasión subía por momentos y no pudieron evitar estirarse en aquella bañera y dejarse llevar. Ella abrió las piernas y él suavemente la penetró. Fue una gran experiencia que les llevó a un placer indescriptible. Suave y tiernamente perdieron esa virginidad que les había acompañado hasta aquel momento.

Se lavaron, pues no sabían el tiempo que llevaban allí encerrados. Los ojos le brillaban aun más que las anteriores veces y no podían disimularlo. Eran felices. Hermione fue la primera en salir y cinco minutos después salió Draco.

Cuando bajaron encontraron a todos esperándoles con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la cocina.

La señora Weasley estaba fuera de sus casillas, eran las nueve y llevaban casi dos horas esperándoles desde que fuera a avisarles que bajaran a desayunar. Hermione no estaba entre ellos, sino en la ducha, con aquel cuerpo juvenil mirándole con la misma pasión que ella a él. Esos claros ojos que le regalaban toda la pasión que cabía esperar en alguien que jamás había podido sentir tal amor. Se amaban y se les veía en las miradas. Pero no contarían lo acontecido, no de momento.

Cinco minutos después llegó Draco con tal sonrisa que parecía desencajársele la cara en una mueca de grata felicidad.

Comieron y fueron arriba a acabar de colocar las cosas en su baúl. Cuando bajaron, Ojoloco Moody, Nymphradora Tonks y Remus Lupin les esperaban para partir hacia King's Cross.

Partieron pues hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts para asistir a un nuevo curso, con sus profesores, compañeros y nuevos alumnos. Tanto Draco, como Hermione, como Ron que eran prefectos debían mostrarles el camino hacia las respectivas Casas Comunes.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, atravesaron la pared que daba al Andén 9 y ¾.

Draco y Hermione llevaban un mismo carrito con sus baúles y las dos lechuzas en sus jaulas. Iban cogidos de la mano y de vez en cuando, Draco le pasaba el brazo por la espalda a Hermione y ella le pasaba la mano por su cintura.

Todos los alumnos les miraban atónitos y cuando encontraban a sus amigos se ponían a cuchichear y a señalarles sin apenas disimular.

Ellos se sentían orgullosos de sus sentimientos y más después de la experiencia que habían tenido horas atrás. Subieron al tren y cogieron un compartimiento para ambos. Draco pasó de Crabbe y Goyle que se le acercaron. Hermione estaba en el compartimiento esperando a que volviera Draco para que pudieran estar un poco solos hasta que Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaran al mismo compartimiento que mantenían abierto para verles pasar.

Cuando vieron a Harry le llamaron y él entró su baúl que colocó en la parte portaequipajes para salir de nuevo a ayudar a Ron y a Ginny con sus baúles. Todos se sentaron y empezaron una interesante conversación, haciendo objeciones sobre quien sería ese año el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y de la obsesión del profesor de Pociones; Severus Snape.

- Ya, pero si le dieran el puesto, pasaríamos a odiar la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Suficiente tenemos con odiar Pociones...

- Ya, pero no se, quién podría enseñarnos más que él. Recordad que ha sido un antiguo mortífago y...

- Eso no quiere decir nada. Si hace de espía para Dumbledore, sería demasiado sospechoso para quien-vosotros-sabéis. ¿No creéis?

- Podría ser, pero, sigo sin estar seguro en confiar en Snape- decía Ron.

- No sé, Snape, podría ser uno de los mejores profesores de Defensa, aparte de Lupin.

- Sí, pero, sino fuera gracias a Lupin yo el año anterior no me hubiera podido defender de los dementores y en tercer curso habrían besado a...- Harry no pudo seguir, le dolía pensar en su padrino.

- Harry, no te sientas triste. La vida sigue y piensa que murió para salvarte.

No siguieron hablando del tema. Entonces salió el tema del quidditch y Hermione y Ginny hablaron de las vacaciones que habían tenido durante el verano.

Al cabo de una hora, Ron, Hermione y Draco salieron para reunirse con los prefectos y para serles comunicada la contraseña de ese año.

Volvieron media hora más tarde. Un cuarto después apareció la señora del carrito y tanto Draco como Harry compraron golosinas para todos. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre las tareas del verano y Draco le mostró a Hermione su tarea de Historia de la Magia y ella le corrigió varias fechas erróneas y le devolvió el pergamino a su Draco.

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar al compartimiento en el que Luna Lovegood estaba sola como siempre.

Los chicos se pusieron las túnicas del colegio. Diez minutos antes de llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade se volvieron a reunir en el compartimiento y desde allí bajaron con sus mascotas. Cogieron un carruaje en el cual poder ir juntos para llegar al castillo.

Cuando llegaron allí, Hermione y Draco se despidieron con un pico y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas.

En unos momentos llegó la profesora McGonagall que llevaba el Sombrero Seleccionador y a un nervioso grupo de primer año. Dejó el viejo y raído sombrero sobre el también viejo taburete de tres patas y se al sombrero se le abrió una raja en forma de boca.

Comenzó a cantar:

_Ahora más que nunca,_

_Hogwarts ha de estar unido._

_Las Casas han de llevarse bien,_

_Las Casas se han de haber reunido._

Soy el Sombrero seleccionador 

_Y yo decido a donde te voy a poner._

_Si bien a Gryffindor, en donde los más valientes_

_Tienen un gran lugar y gran responsabilidad._

_Si bien a Hufflepuff, en donde los más inteligentes_

_Van a pasarlo en grande con su intelecto._

_También en Ravenclaw en donde los más calmados_

_Residen en paz, sin perturbaciones, estudiosos y valerosos._

O en Slytherin en donde su devoción por ser grandes magos 

_Tienen su lugar para deleitarse con la fama de grandiosos._

_Hogwarts comienza un nuevo curso, pero esta vez,_

_El mago tenebroso también ha vuelto a sus andadas._

_Mas no os apuréis, nunca tocaría este colegio si el director_

_ Sigue entre nosotros y a él le teme el que no debe ser nombrado._

_Ahora ponedme en vuestra cabeza y yo os asignar_

_La que más te convenga, ¡que empiece la selección!_

Muchos se sorprendieron de la nueva canción del Sombrero, pues fue corta y a la vez intensa y diciendo la cruda realidad.

Entonces Dumbledore se levantó y sólo dio paso al gran banquete de inicio de curso. La comida apareció y todos se deleitaron con los espléndidos manjares que los elfos domésticos habían preparado para los miles de alumnos del curso que se iniciaba. Tanto Draco como Hermione se lanzaban miraditas cómplices y se sonreían. En la mesa de Gryffindor las charlas a menudo llevaban a la nueva temporada de Quidditch y de lo que aconteció el anterior año. Ron se defendía bastante bien con lo referente a su mala suerte el anterior año, pero ahora ya había cogido el truco a lo de ser guardián de los postes gracias a sus dos hermanos y a Harry que le dieron consejos.

Cuando acabaron, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse para el discurso de cada año.

- Quiero dar mi bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos en Hogwarts y quiero también dársela a los que ya hace varios años que aquí han venido. Las pruebas de selección de los nuevos miembros de los equipos de quidditch serán puestas en los diferentes tablones de sus respectivas casas- dijo Dumbledore-. También mi grata bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el señor Nimbelus Grouch.

Los murmullos llenaron el Gran Comedor, Harry fue el primero en aplaudir y a él le siguió toda la mesa de Gryffindor y después las demás mesas. Dumbledore hizo callar a los alumnos con un movimiento de la mano y prosiguió:

- El señor Grouch, nos acompañará lo que queda de curso y espero que sus clases sean las más comentadas. Ahora id a vuestras casas y descansad para mañana comenzar de lleno en vuestras clases. Espero que todos los que tengáis los exámenes TIMOS y ÉXTASIS os volquéis de lleno en aprobarlos por vuestro futuro como magos. También nos da pena prescindir de los alborotadores Fred y George Weasley, nada volverá a ser igual en Hogwarts sin ellos- Ron se sorprendió por el comentario y rió por lo bajo.

Así pues, Ron y Hermione llevaron a los nuevos alumnos de primero hasta Gryffindor y allí se reunieron con Harry.

Todos fueron a la cama para despertar al próximo día a sus clases.

************

Hola!

Jeje. Ya vuelvo a estar aquí.

Espero que no os haya ofendido con lo que ha pasado entre Hermione y Draco... pero me pareció genial que pasara eso. Espero que os haya gustado y sino me lo decís... aunque a mi me ha encantado.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**The Balrog Of Altena:**_ Hola xula, jeje. Jaja, només he posat a s'anterior que estaven junts i que es besaven i a n'aquest ja pos que perden sa virginitat, pero en fi, si a jo em semblava oportú... però si creus que ha estat massa precipitat digameu... Estic contenta que t'estigui agradant, peró seguesc sense haver llegit es teu fic... ¬¬'. No t'em emprenyis... En fi, fins que ens vegem a n'es bus. Besos guapa._

**Nadia: **_Hola guapa! Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste. Preguntame cualquier duda que tengas. Hasta pronto y a ver si cuelgas pronto el próximo capítulo del tuyo que estoy impaciente!. Muchos besos guapísima._

Gracias por vuestra atención,

Uialwen


	5. Palizas y a la enfermeria

DEL ODIO SE PUEDE PASAR AL ODIO

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 5.**

Palizas y a la enfermería 

Draco fue el primero de su habitación en levantarse. Se duchó y se vistió. Cogió su mochila con los libros y subió a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Antes de llegar, se encontró con Hermione que también iba sola al Gran Comedor. Solamente eran las siete de la mañana y no había nadie sentado en ninguna de las mesas así que salieron a los terrenos y se acercaron al lago y allí Draco se sentó y ella se estiró apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del chico.

A escondidas, Pansy Parkinson había seguido a Draco Malfoy y mentalmente estaba trazando un plan para darles a estos dos y sobretodo a Granger su merecido. Nadie desafiaba a Pansy Clare Parkinson sin recibir algo a cambio.

Se fue de nuevo a la sala común de Slytherin y allí encontró a Crabbe y Goyle, también estaba Montague, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

"_Bien... mi venganza está servida. No te me vas a escapar sangre sucia. Primero le va a tocar a tu queridito Malfoy, y cuando le intentes ayudar, no podrás escapar de mis manos_". Pensó Parkinson con una sonrisa de suficiencia y de poder, la misma que muchas veces Draco había usado cuando planeaba hacerle alguna mala nueva a Potter.

- ¡Hola! Con vosotros quería hablar yo. Debemos hacer algo con Malfoy, se nos está ablandando.

- Eso pensaba yo Pansy, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Había pensado darle su merecido a golpes... y después que viera lo que le hacíamos a su queridita muggle a ver si de esta reacciona y vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.

- Mmm, no es mala idea, Pansy, me gusta...- una malévola sonrisa les apareció a los cuatro y decidieron que cogerían a Malfoy antes de la comida, pero asegurándose de que Granger veía cómo se lo llevaban.

Así pues bajaron a desayunar, ya que eran las ocho y media y era hora de bajar. Muchos de los Slytherin comenzaban a levantarse y a bajar y ellos no podían ser menos.

Cuando llegaron, Draco se despedía de Hermione y se iba a la mesa Slytherin a desayunar. Los horarios eran repartidos y Pansy y Montague vieron para su favor que antes de comer les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Les iba al pelo esa clase para llevar a cabo su plan.

Hermione y Draco se pusieron muy contentos al ver que su primera clase juntos, era tres horas más tarde.

A Hermione le tocaba primero Encantamientos y a Draco Transformaciones, así que como las clases estaban en el mismo piso se encontraron a la salida del Gran Comedor y partieron junto a Harry y a Ron hasta el segundo piso para ir cada uno a su clase. Allí se despidieron y Pansy Parkinson vio la escenita y casi le da ganas de vomitar.

Transformaciones le fue genial, si no fuera porque se había sentido observado todo el tiempo hubiera logrado transformar mejor su zanahoria en un conejo, porque la nariz se le quedaba con la punta de la zanahoria y la cola del conejo eran las hojas de esa. Pero fue al que mejor le fue de la clase y la profesora McGonagall le dio diez puntos a Slytherin gracias a él.

Cuando la clase se terminó se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos para asistir a la clase de Herbología junto a los Ravenclaw.

Pansy y Montague acabaron de perfeccionar el plan "**_Escarmiento a Granger-Malfoy_**".

La profesora Sprout les mostró muchas de las funciones de la _mimbulus mimbletonia_ y de nuevo, gracias a Draco volvió a ganar puntos Slytherin.

Cuando la clase terminó, cogieron las mochilas y se dirigieron hasta enfrente de la cabaña de Hagrid en donde recibirían la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Allí se encontraron con los Gryffindor y Draco se puso con Harry, Ron y Hermione al lado de Hagrid quien vio sorprendido lo bien que se llevaban con Draco y comprobó que éste no intentaba sabotear la clase, sino que estaba atento a las palabras suyas y que preguntaba cualquier duda que tuviera sobre los _rewglaeris_.

Pansy y Montague cuchicheaban con Crabbe y Goyle los últimos preparativos sobre lo que pasaría al terminar la clase.

La clase acabó y volvieron a colocar a las criaturas en las cajas en las que Hagrid las había llevado.

Entonces comenzaron todos a irse y Draco dijo a Hermione que se adelantaba un poco porque quería ir un momento hasta su sala común a dejar los libros que no necesitaba. Ella se despidió de él, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y no era para menos. Cuando Hagrid hubo entrado en la cabaña, Pansy les ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle que cogieran a Draco.

Así lo hicieron. Fueron por detrás de Draco y lo hicieron caer al suelo. Draco cayó de rodillas. Crabbe lo cogió por los brazos poniéndoselos detrás mientras Goyle le pegaba un puñetazo en el estómago provocando que Draco tosiera y escupiera un poco de sangre. Entonces Pansy se acercó y le dijo a Malfoy:

- Mmm, ¿qué pasa Draco? Creo que deberías considerar lo que estás haciendo, ¿no crees?- Draco no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Parkinson y como pudo le contestó:

- No... sé... a que te... refieres... Parkinson- dijo Malfoy fríamente.

- ¿A no? A ver si logramos refrescarte la memoria, imbécil- dicho esto, le propinó otro puñetazo, esta vez en las costillas. Draco estaba casi sin respiración, pero alzó la cabeza para mirar con odio a Pansy Parkinson quien sonreía triunfante-. Esto es sólo el comienzo, Malfoy. Mira que liarte con una sangre sucia...

- ¡Como la vuelvas a llamar así te juro que...!

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Malfoy? O debería decir, ¿cómo? Además, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Lo ha visto todo. Montague la ha ido a avisar para que mirara cómo Goyle te daba. No sé. Creo que oigo sus pasos por el césped...- Pansy rió con ganas. Era evidente que no sólo él recibiría. Eso no lo podía permitir, no supo de donde sacó fuerzas, pero consiguió deshacerse de los brazos que estaban reteniendo los suyos propios y se abalanzó contra Pansy quien no lo esperaba. La tiró al suelo y le metió un par de puñetazos en el estómago, pero Montague llegó y le apresó para que no siguiera pegando a Parkinson. Crabbe ayudó a Pansy a levantarse y ésta le metió una patada a Draco que si no hubiera sido porque Montague le mantenía amarrado, hubiera caído al suelo retorciéndose. La respiración del chico era acelerada y entrecortada por la paliza que le estaban propinando. Otro puñetazo en el estómago hizo que un hilo de sangre le saliera tanto de la boca como de la nariz.

Poco después llegó corriendo Hermione, varita en mano, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Pansy la desarmó y Goyle la cogió de la misma manera que tenían amarrado a Malfoy. No se podía mover de cintura para arriba, pero con las piernas lanzaba unas patadas tremendas. Entonces Pansy le metió un puñetazo en el estómago y Hermione chilló de dolor.

Ese grito le golpeó en la cabeza a Draco a quien unas dolorosas lágrimas le asomaron y resbalaron por la cara. Le iban a hacer daño a la persona que amaba y eso le dolía tanto que sentía como su cuerpo flaquecía, pero a la vez se le llenaba de un odio que no podía controlar, apretó los puños y pisando a Montague (que le soltó de inmediato) se lanzó hacia Pansy Parkinson y le propinó un puñetazo en el ojo que produjo que ésta cayera al suelo de culo llevándose las manos a la cara. Goyle amaró más fuerte a Hermione haciéndola servir de escudo, lo que produjo aun más cólera en Draco que le propinó una patada entre las piernas de Hermione a Goyle quien tuvo que soltarla para llevarse las manos entre la entrepierna y caer al suelo. Crabbe se hizo atrás y huyó con Montague hacia el castillo. Entonces y antes de que Hermione cayera, la cogió y ella se desmayó en sus brazos. La alzó y la llevó a la enfermería.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Draco dejó en una cama a Hermione y fue a avisar rápidamente a la señora Pomfrey que salió corriendo de su despacho y cuando vio a Hermione volvió a entrar rápidamente en su despacho y salió con una poción para hacer despertar a Hermione. En cuanto ésta despertó estaba muy alterada y mientras la señora Pomfrey volvía a su despacho para traer algo de algodón y poción para curar a Draco, éste fue al lado de la chica para tranquilizarla un poco.

- Hermione, tranquilízate que todo ha pasado ya. Estamos en la enfermería. No están ya. No debiste venir, era una trampa. En cuanto te pegaron, me sentí muy mal porque estaban dañando a la persona que más me importa. Pero esto no va a quedarse así. Era una trampa para atraparte.

- ¡¿Cómo iba a dejarte solo allí, con esos animales?! Me importas, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, pero no pude soportar que te dañaran Hermione. Ahora tranquilízate, mientras voy a ir a buscar a Harry y a Ron para que vengan- en cuanto Draco se levantó resuelto a salir corriendo en busca de Harry y Ron, éste cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Draco!- chilló horrorizada Hermione, a lo que la señora Pomfrey salió del despacho y se le cayó la poción derramándosele toda y los algodones se esparcieron por la alargada habitación.

- ¡Por todos los magos!- dijo la señora Pomfrey indignada-. ¿Se puede saber que ha sucedido?- la señora Pomfrey cogió a Draco y lo llevó a la cama contigua donde lo estiró. Entonces con un momiviento de varita recogió lo del suelo y salió de la enfermería y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Unos diez minutos más tarde volvió acompañada por el director, el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall, Harry y Ron.

Hermione estaba levantada de la cama y recostada en el pecho de Draco acariciándole y besándole. Cinco minutos más tarde, Draco despertó y se sentó lo que produjo que Hermione arrancara a llorar. Draco la abrazó y ella lloró y lloró abrazada entre aquellos cálidos brazos, en un tierno y cariñoso abrazo. Él no pudo aguantar no pudo aguantar su propio llanto y también se puso a llorar.

Harry y Ron les rodearon también en un abrazo y los cuatro se quedaron así.

Mientras en el despacho de la señora Pomfrey, ésta les explicó en las circunstancias en las que tanto Draco como Hermione habían llegado y les explicó lo que Draco le había contado. Snape estaba muy serio y la profesora McGonagall furiosa. Mientras que el director estaba muy calmado y escuchaba lo que Poppy les estaba contando.

Entonces, cuando la señora Pomfrey terminó de hablar le dijo a Severus que fuera en busca de Montague, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle y calmaba a la profesora McGonagall.

Snape salió y apenas se fijó en la escena de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, en donde encontró a Pansy Parkinson, Groyle, Crabbe y Montague riéndose y explicándoles a los demás compañeros de Slytherin lo ocurrido después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por suerte, Snape oyó lo que decía Pansy entre carcajadas y entonces todos los que le habían estado riendo la historia; algunos se taparon la boca, otros solamente pronunciado un gritito ahogado y señalaron detrás de Pansy... con sumo cuidado Pansy se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Severus Snape. Quiso y deseó ser tragada por la tierra en esos precisos momentos.

- Señorita Parkinson, señores Crabbe, Goyle, Montague; acompáñenme.

Los cuatro se levantaron penosamente y siguieron a Snape.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey estaba curando a Draco quien tenía la mano de Hermione cogida y al otro lado de la cama estaban Harry y Ron muy serios. Al ver entrar a los cuatro Slytherin los cuatro compañeros se giraron hacia ellos y les lanzaron miradas furtivas que los Slytherin evitaron agachando la cabeza, por lo visto Snape les había pillado contando lo que había sucedido y se alegraron.

La profesora McGonagall se había tranquilizado un poco y al ver entrar a los cuatro culpables se puso en pie y Dumbledore no la dejó hablar por lo alterada que aún estaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pro... en verdad, nosotros...

- Profesor Dumbledore, en verdad lo ocurrido es su culpa. La señorita Parkinson fue la que planeó todo por envidia a la señorita Granger.

- Gracias por su aclaración profesor Snape. Y bien, ¿qué tenéis que decir en vuestro favor?

- Nosotros... sentimos lo ocurrido señor director...

- Serán severamente castigados por lo ocurrido, jamás me hubiera pensado...- decía la profesora McGonagall profundamente consternada. Dumbledore salió un momento y avisó a la señora Pomfrey que le mostró a Hermione como debía seguir la cura. Entonces entró a su despacho y Dumbledore le dijo que diera algo a la profesora McGonagall para que se calmara. Así lo hizo. Dumbledore prosiguió:

- Severus, ya que tu eres el jefe de la casa de estos chicos, será el encargado de imponerles el castigo que crea conveniente.

- Muy bien, Dumbledore- dijo Snape-. Vengan los cuatro conmigo, señoritos.

Entonces, Snape salió del despacho de la señora Pomfrey y se acercó hasta donde estaba Draco.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Malfoy?

- Mucho mejor, profesor Snape- contestó éste.

- Me alegra saberlo- dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería seguido de cerca por los tres Slytherin.

Tres días después, Draco salía de la enfermería totalmente recuperado y era recibido por un caluroso aplauso de las cuatro casas y en especial de Hermione, Harry y Ron que se habían levantado de los bancos en los que estaban sentados y le habían ido a recibir.

Las clases para Draco se reanudaron y estuvo de muy buen humor porque le contaron que Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Montague habían de limpiar la clase de Pociones y los lavabos de todo el castillo durante tres semanas enteras en sus ratos libres.

Él y Hermione quedaron ése mismo día después de cenar, para irse al baño de los Prefectos para tener un poco de intimidad.

Draco asistió a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que impartía el profesor Grouch.

El profesor les hizo unas cuantas preguntas y el único que las supo contestar fue Draco que ganó 50 puntos por haber contestado bien a las cinco preguntas que el profesor Grouch le pidió.

Era la última clase que a la que debía asistir y eso le reconfortaba, porque eso quería decir que podría estar a solas de nuevo con Hermione y eso le hacía feliz. Desde que le sucedió eso con Pansy y compañía tenía cuidado por donde iba y casi nunca no lo hacía solo. Solía ir acompañado por Ron y Harry o por Hermione por los pasillos, y siempre miraba hacia atrás por si le seguían, pues se sentía acosado continuamente.

Al día siguiente sería sábado y podría tener muchísimo tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

La aguja del reloj de la clase estaba a escasos cinco segundos de las siete de la tarde, hora en que todas las clases acababan para dar paso al largo fin de semana y también para liberarle de aquel ensimismamiento que continuamente le llevaban a esa ducha en Grimmaul Place en donde conoció con plenitud aquel cuerpo que a menudo se le había aparecido en sus sueños y el cual ahora era prácticamente el dueño...

De repente el sonido conocido de todos aquellos años, el timbre, le sacaron de aquel mundo que poco a poco había ido formando a su alrededor sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor Binns estaba explicando. Recogió su libro y salió corriendo para ir a dejar su mochila y bajar al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Al llegar pudo observar que Hermione también había llegado rápido para terminar cuanto antes, para poder estar a solas con él. Se sentó en el primer sitio que encontró y se puso poca comida, porque además de tener prisa, no tenía mucha hambre. Comió lo poco que tenía rápido y vio que Hermione le esperaba ya en las puertas para irse con él hacia los baños de los prefectos. Comió aún más rápido y aunque sabía que le podía caer mal si comía de aquella manera tan exagerada no le importó en absoluto. Se bebió lo que le quedaba de zumo de calabaza y se levantó. Corrió hasta dar con Hermione y le cogió la mano. Los dos se besaron y quedaron enfrente de la puerta de los baños en un cuarto de hora, que probablemente sería más pronto de lo acordado, pero aun con eso, así lo acordaron.

Draco corrió todo lo que pudo y al llegar enfrente de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin pronunció la contraseña y antes de que se terminara de abrir, entró corriendo y subió a su habitación para coger su ropa. Cuando lo tuvo todo, volvió a bajar, salió de la sala común y volvió a correr.

Cuando llegó enfrente de la puerta, allí estaba ya Hermione que le abrazó y le besó. Entraron y abrieron varios de los grifos. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena por completo, mutuamente se desvistieron y mientras lo hacían se besaban y no podían evitar tocarse. El cuadro en el que una dormida sirena les observaba parecía no inmutarse ante el hecho de que la pasión estaba suspendida en el aire parecía muy acostumbrado a lo que allí acontecía.

Los dos entraron en la bañera en donde les invadió la calidez del agua. Por segunda vez en lo que llevaban juntos sintieron que la intimidad se cernía sobre aquellos dos adolescentes cuerpos y sintieron la necesidad de abrazarse y besarse más de lo que habían podido hacer durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts. Más aún que el día en que Draco estuvo en la enfermería por culpa de aquella injusta paliza que le había propinado Pansy Parkinson a quien le salió el tiro por la culata.

Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, a la cual se le aceleró la respiración y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero que calló para no estropear ese mágico momento. Ella le acarició aquella pálida frente y aquel cabello rubio platino que siempre tenía presente en su mente y en su corazón. No pudo evitar dar un gritito de placer y Draco sintió que la mano de la chica pasaba de la frente al cuello y que bajaba por su torso. Entonces le susurró al oído:

- Hermione, te amo...

- Draco, oh, no sabes cuanto he añorado el contacto de nuestra piel...

- Lo sé, ahora, pero, ya podemos ser el uno del otro sin temor...

- Oh, Draco...

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente y se abrazaron. Sintieron que sus cuerpos se fundían el uno con el otro haciéndose uno sólo. Entonces y por segunda vez, Hermione sintió que Draco la hacía suya y que se unían más que en un simple abrazo, más que con un simple beso. Era la unión total y no sólo sentimental sino que también espiritual y físicamente.

Aquel era el momento el cual habían añorado y al que hacía ya varias semanas habían deseado repetir. No podían dejar de amarse y tampoco evitar querer que todo a su alrededor se anulara. Que quedaran tan sólo ellos dos y que todo se desvaneciera para que pudieran vivir en aquella paz que anhelaban.

Volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse y Draco salió del agua quedando sentado con los pies dentro del agua. Hermione también salió y se colocó sentada encima de él. Acercaron una toalla y se taparon con ella para no coger frío.

Se quedaron así en aquel cálido abrazo que disfrutaron en cada segundo que pasaban. Draco acariciaba el pelo de ella que a su vez ella pasaba sus dedos por el pecho del chico de manera amorosa. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse de lleno con aquella mirada de ojos grises que la observaban delicadamente. La chica sonrió y él en forma de respuesta le dio un beso en aquella perfecta nariz.

El tiempo pasaba y en aquel abrazo se expresaba todo lo que llevaban sintiendo, pero algo les hacía mala espina. Sin saber porque se levantaron y se vistieron cogiendo las varitas.

Salieron con rapidez y las varitas en alto, entonces vieron que muchos de los prefectos corrían por los pasillos.

- ¡Qué está sucediendo!- gritó Hermione a uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Mortífagos! ¡En los terrenos de Hogwarts! ¡Se están llevando a Harry Potter!- fue lo que recibió la chica como respuesta. Entonces tanto Draco como Hermione echaron a correr hacia los terrenos. Con motivo tenían ese mal presagio.

Cuando llegaron vieron a todos aquellos encapuchados con las máscaras blancas que amarraban a Harry y que le alejaban cada vez más. Malfoy había aprendido de su padre los maleficios imperdonables y le pidió permiso a Dumbledore que en aquel momento se lo permitió y el primero que lanzó fue el de la maldición _cruciatus_ que le dio de lleno a uno de los que amarraban a Harry y llamó la varita de Harry que la cogió al vuelo. Entonces al otro le echo la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ y el torrente verde de muerte le dio. Éste cayó muerto. Harry era libre y corrió. Draco le lanzó su varita y siguió la batalla. Hermione se puso al lado de Malfoy y lucharon entre todos. La profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore y el profesor Grouch también se pusieron al lado de Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ron para luchar.

Al ver que habían fracasado, los mortífagos desaparecieron. Todos menos uno que se les acercó mientras se quitaba la máscara. Era Snape. A quien Draco le había lanzado la maldición _cruciatus_. Se dirigía a ellos un poco dolorido, pero satisfecho de que no lograran lo que venían a hacer.

**************

Hola!

Vuelvo a estar aquí. Ya, con el 5º capítulo! Espero que os guste. Y que me dejéis reviews. Aunque me gustaría que más gente leyera mi fic... pero qué más puedo pedir. Espero os guste y que lo disfrutéis.

También pongo un fic corto de slash (relación chico/chico) Es mi primer fic de este tipo y espero que tenga éxito para poner más de estos. Se llama **_Sentimientos inevitables_** y es HP/DM.

Espero os guste y que me dejéis opiniones.

Gracias.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**_The Balrog Of Altena:_**_ Hola xula! Esper que t'hagi agradat aquest cap. I que me deixis la teva opinió com a bona amiga que ets. Bé esper que ens veguem prest a n'es bus i que no et sapiga greu que no hagi llegit otra vez es teu fic... però esque estic massa ocupada amb llegir nous fics de HP... No em peguis, eh? Jejeje. Venga guapa, ens veim prest._

**_Nadia Pekeia:_**_ Hola guapa! Soy yo de nuevo. Espero que te guste y que te leas (si te gusta el slash, el otro fic corto que tengo, espero tu opinión pronto. Ala venga sin más me despido ya, que sino me enredo y no hay manera de terminar. Muchos besos para ti._

Adiós y hasta la próxima.

Besos,

Uialwen 


	6. Sirviente forzado

DEL ODIO SE PUEDE PASAR AL AMOR

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 6.**

Sirviente forzado 

Draco se adelantó y cogió a Snape, quien iba muy mal después de aquella maldición. Cuando consiguió amarrarle, éste cayó inconsciente. Dumbledore le llevó hasta la enfermería.

Mientras, Draco fue hasta donde estaba el cuerpo del mortífago que había abatido y con un simple movimiento de la mano dejó caer la blanca máscara que le cubría el rostro y para su horror vio a quien había matado. 

Era su propio padre...

Ahora estaba seguro que el que no debe ser nombrado iría a por el único Malfoy que quedaba. Se alejó de aquel cuerpo que tenía en la cara el horror de la maldición dibujada en la cara. Lord Voldemort podía saber la procedencia de todas las varitas que realizaran las maldiciones imperdonables y cuando descubriera que era de su propia varita haría que fueran a por él.

Horrorizado, corrió hacia dentro del castillo para intentar protegerse de lo que acababa de hacer, pues no había pensado en el hecho de que si utilizaba aquellos maleficios podía significar su propia sentencia.

Hermione le siguió y Draco al notar que ella le seguía le dijo:

- ¡No, Hermione! ¡He cometido un error al hacer la tontería de utilizar los maleficios! Conmigo no estás segura. Ahora nadie está seguro conmigo- ella no le hizo caso y al llegar a su lado le cogió el brazo y le dijo tan solo dos palabras.

- Te amo- ella le miró tristemente. Pero segura de ella. Volvió a hablarle-. Lo que a ti te suceda, a mí me sucederá también. No me importa.

- No lo entiendes. ¡El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me someterá! ¡No importa que yo no acceda! ¡Me hará su sirviente!- Draco se soltó de ella de manera brusca-. No quiero que te hagan daño, por eso debo alejarme de ti, de Ron y de Harry. No me gustaría que te hicieran daño, simplemente no lo soportaría...-ella le besó. No podía dejar que él se alejara de ella. No ahora-. Hermione no me lo pongas más difícil, ya lo es bastante.

- No, Draco. No puedo permitir que te vayas. No quiero.

- Hermione...- Draco comenzaba a ceder, pero enseguida volvió a reaccionar-. ¡No! ¡Aléjate, alejaos todos!

- Simplemente, ¡no puedo, Draco!- dijo ella que le aparecieron unas lágrimas que le resbalaron por las mejillas. Draco se acercó a aquella muchacha que en esos momentos estaba sufriendo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Entonces escapemos juntos. Lejos. No importa donde vayamos. Probablemente nos encuentren y si te matan, yo me mataré contigo, porque una vida sin ti, sería demasiado tormento para mí.

- Draco, no debes escapar. ¡Enfréntate al problema!

- ¡No puedo! No puedes comprender que sería duro pensar que mientras estoy delante de él puede leer mis pensamientos más secretos. Te descubrirá aunque no quiera, lo hará y sufriré, porque sabré que te dañará.

Hermione lloraba, porque sabía que lo que Draco decía era cierto y eso la dañaba aún más que si se iba él. No podía, no quería aceptar esa cruda realidad porque ella también sabía uno de los métodos con el cual Lord Voldemort detectaba a los mortífagos que debían estar a su lado.

Draco sufría viéndola llorar y no podía soportarlo. Tampoco él quería esconderse pero si no quería tener que ir al lado del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, debía hacerlo, más por Hermione, Harry y Ron que por él mismo, eso no le importaba en absoluto, pero ahora que tenía verdaderos amigos, no podía permitir que les sucediera algo. Jamás podría permitírselo y jamás permitiría que sucediera. No si lo podía evitar de una forma u otra.

Las cosas habían sido demasiado fáciles de hacer, y ahora era cuando llegaban las complicaciones para él y para la gente que le rodeaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano se debería enfrentar a él, pero no tan pronto, no ahora que tenía lo que quería.

Sabía en cambio que sólo Harry podía matar a Lord Voldemort, pero también sabía que Lord Voldemort podría matar a Harry con un abrir y cerrar de ojos y creía que Harry no estaba aun preparado para aquel enfrentamiento y no podía pedirle ayuda porque simplemente no quería que le mataran.

Apareció entonces Albus Dumbledore que volvía en donde estaba el cuerpo del mortífago caído y se encontró a Hermione y a Draco en medio del pasillo. Entonces recordó que Draco había usado las maldiciones imperdonables y que Lord Voldemort ahora iba a por él.

- Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, vengan.

Los dos le acompañaron por los pasillos y escaleras y llegaron enfrente de la gárgola que se abrió cuando Dumbledore le dio la contraseña. Dio paso a una escalera de caracol a la que subieron después de Dumbledore.

Al llegar arriba, Dumbledore abrió la puerta y les dejó entrar. Les invitó a sentarse y él se sentó tras su escritorio.

Hubo silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

- Sé lo que ocurre, señor Malfoy. Ahora que ha dado a conocer sus poderes que su padre le enseñó, Lord Voldemort irá a por un nuevo mortífago, que a pesar de su juventud no podría escapar aun queriendo. Pero debo advertirle que él siempre consigue lo que quiere, de una forma u otra, siempre lo consigue y es inútil esconderse de él y menos cuando ha averiguado que alguien le puede prestar muchos servicios.

- Pero...- comenzó a hablar Draco.

- En este asunto no hay peros, señor Malfoy. Ahora ya es inevitable. Pero sólo veo una solución a su problema. Debe ir por su propia cuenta hasta él, antes de que intente él dar con usted. No será tan horrible si ve que puede confiar en usted.

- ¡Dumbledore!- chilló Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca horrorizada.

- Señorita Granger, es inevitable hacerlo así si no quiere que el señor Malfoy sufra daños- Hermione se aferró a Draco convulsivamente como si lo que acabara de decir Dumbledore fuera la sentencia de ella misma.

- Si no hay otro remedio señor director...

- No veo otra salida- dijo éste muy seriamente.

- Lo haré. Hermione, estaré bien. Volveré para estar contigo cuando todo haya acabado. Aunque volveré con algo con lo que había intentado luchar- le dijo Draco muy seguro-. Ahora si me permite usted salir hasta que sea uno de ellos...

- Por supuesto, señor Malfoy.

- Entonces hasta luego- se levantó y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Cuando salieron del despacho y salieron por la gárgola, Hermione le besó como si fuera el último beso que le podría dar.

- ¿Porqué me ha sonado a un beso de despedida?- dijo Draco abriendo los ojos.

- Por que no sabemos si nos volveremos a ver. Recuerda que has matado a uno de los suyos, Draco- dijo ella con lágrimas resbalándole por las sonrosadas mejillas que tanto llanto habían recibido ya.

Draco la abrazó y luego se fue corriendo. Salió a los terrenos y vio que el cuerpo de su padre aún estaba allí. Cuando los mortífagos necesitaban ver a Voldemort tan sólo debían tocar con la varita su marca y Voldemort les trasladaba hasta donde él se encontraba. Eso hizo, pero lo hizo con su varita y de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Una habitación apareció ante él y un sillón que estaba enfrente de una chimenea estaba allí. Había una serpiente retorcida encima de una mohosa alfombra y un hombre pequeño y con una mano plateada e irreal que tapaba su rostro. Entonces, el sillón se giró para dejar ver a un ser que parecía no estar vivo le miró. No supo bien porqué pero Draco inclinó la cabeza ante aquella figura.

- Oh, señor Malfoy. Creía que debería enviar a alguien a por usted, pero veo que sabe lo que debe elegir.

- Sí, señor- dijo Draco-. Vengo a recibir mi marca, como una vez hiciera mi padre.

- Oh, no tan deprisa. Antes debe mostrarme su lealtad. ¡Colagusano!

- S... sí, amo, ¿qué desea?

- Haga traer a aquel muggle que está en la habitación contigua, ¡ya!

- S... sí, amo- aquel hombre salió torpemente de la habitación. Volvió un par de minutos después con un muggle el cual estaba aterrado.

- Muy bien. Ahora deberás utilizar uno de los grandes maleficios que en su tiempo le fueron mostrados, señor Malfoy.

- Bien...- Draco sacó su varita y la levantó. Se decidió por utilizar la maldición _cruciatus_. En un susurró y con una luz roja que salió de su varita, el muggle comenzó a chillar y a retorcerse en el suelo. Pero Voldemort no estaba satisfecho. Draco apartó la varita del contactó entre el hechizo y el muggle y pensándolo mejor utilizó la maldición _Avada Kedavra_. En otro susurro una luz verde salió de la varita e impactó contra el corazón del hombre quitándole la vida.

- Mmm, muy bien... Acérquese, señor Malfoy- le dijo Voldemort. Draco obedeció y se arrodilló delante de aquella figura irreal. Voldemort le levantó la manga del brazo derecho y con la varita le marcó. Aquella marca ardía y producía un humo rojizo que produjo una mueca de dolor en la cara de Draco que no pudo ocultar por más que quiso. Voldemort apartó la varita del brazo y dejó allí a Draco que intentaba no pronunciar ningún sonido y a la vez contenía las lágrimas que se le estaban comenzando a acumular en los ojos- ahora levántese, debe pronunciar el juramento como fiel servidor mío.

Draco se levantó y fue repitiendo las palabras que le iba diciendo Lord Voldemort:

- _Juro, que durante el resto de mi vida y hasta que me maten, serviré al señor Lord Voldemort, cumpliendo la voluntad de éste y que cuando sea llamado apareceré ante él para acatar a las misiones que me sean encomendadas. Nunca intentaré hacer otra cosa que no sea de la voluntad de mi amo y señor y no intentaré delatar el lugar de reunión_- dijo Malfoy.

- Bien. Ahora vuelva al colegio y espere a que le llame. Cuando lo haga y como aún no tiene edad para aparecerse, sólo toque su marca y yo le enviaré al lugar de reunión.

- Gracias, señor. No se arrepentirá.

Draco le hizo una reverencia y Voldemort le volvió a enviar a Hogwarts.

Hermione estaba esperándole al lado del cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy y allí vio aparecer a Draco. Ella corrió hacia él y vio con horror que ya llevaba esa marca a la que tanta gente temía. Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo y ella le ayudó a levantarse y llevarlo a la enfermería. Allí la señora Pomfrey sólo pudo ponerle en una cama porque no se podía tocar la marca.

La señora Pomfrey decidió que Draco pasara allí la noche para que estuviera tranquilo. La señora Pomfrey le dijo a Hermione que se fuera a descansar, puesto que Draco estaría bien atendido y que ella necesitaba dormir. A regañadientes Hermione abandonó la enfermería y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde estaban Harry y Ron que la esperaban.

Hermione se derrumbó encima de una butaca y comenzó a llorar. Harry la abrazó y ella lloró entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevían a pedirle que le sucedía.

Ella paró de llorar y les contó que obligatoriamente Draco tuvo que unirse al que no debía ser nombrado. Ellos sorprendidos la consolaron, pero entendieron los motivos que les dio Hermione y no encontraron justo lo que tuvo que hacer Draco.

Ella se levantó y les dio las buenas noches. Desapareció por las escaleras que daban acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas, aun sabiendo que no podría pegar ojo.

**************

_Hola!_

_Vuelvo a ser yo. Sé que estoy actualizando muchísimo, pero no puedo evitar estar inspirada en esta historia. La siento mucho y eso me ayuda mucho._

_Espero que os guste como está sucediendo todo y que no esté siendo precipitada con los capítulos._

_Si es así decídmelo e intentaré cambiarlo. En fin que ojalá os guste y que me deis vuestra más sincera opinión. Espero vuestros reviews!_

_Besos,_

_Uialwen_


	7. La llamada

DEL ODIO SE PUEDE PASAR AL AMOR

**(_por Uialwen_)**

**Cap. 7.**

La llamada 

Como Hermione imaginó, no consiguió pegar ojo y cuando eran ya las ocho de la mañana, bajó al Gran Comedor con Harry y Ron. Al mismo tiempo que llegaban a las puertas, vieron llegar a Draco que se cogía el brazo derecho, justo en donde tenía la marca.

Hermione al verle, corrió hacia él y le abrazó, provocando en Draco una mueca de dolor. Hermione se apartó y le besó. Entonces fueron juntos hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, en donde Harry y Ron les esperaban y ellos no le dijeron nada.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas en donde comieron un poco. Hoy Harry y Ron tenían partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw y no les animaba mucho ese hecho.

En aquella época, el mes de octubre, comenzaba ya a refrescar bastante y ese día se había levantado nublado. El tiempo no acompañaba  mucho para la practica del quidditch, pero debían jugar por la copa de quidditch si querían recuperarla.

Los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se levantaron y se dirigieron a los vestuarios para acabar de repasar la estrategia acordada durante los entrenamientos.

Draco y Hermione se encontraron a las puertas del Gran Comedor para bajar juntos hasta el campo de juego, en donde se sentarían juntos.

Angelina les daba ánimos a los jugadores y ellos, ansiosos por salir al terreno de juego hacían un repaso a la táctica que tantas semanas y días habían estado entrenando duro.

Entonces oyeron que los alumnos ya comenzaban a subir a las gradas y Angelina les dio el último repaso de lo que debían hacer y salieron a por todas.

Allí estaban ellos, en un nuevo partido que esperaban ganar limpiamente. Harry había evitado reencontrarse con Cho Chang, pero ahora ya no podía evitar lo inevitable. La señora Hooch les estaba esperando y anunció que los capitanes de ambos equipos se dieran la mano que estrecharon más de lo debido.

El silbato sonó y la quaffle voló por encima de los dos capitanes que ambos eran cazadores y la que cogió la quaffle fue Angelina.

El nuevo comentarista comenzó el relato del partido, seguido de cerca por McGonagall.

Harry se elevó más que los demás para buscar la dorada snich, al igual que Cho. Ahora no podía evitar estar cerca de la Ravenclaw y a la vez odiaba aquello por los múltiplos encuentros con ésta, que habían acabado mayoritariamente en una tonta discusión.

Ron hacía un gran papel, pues de cinco tiros, paró cuatro e iba ganando Gryffindor por 30 tantos a 10.

Harry vislumbró la dorada snich justo al lado de la escoba de Cho y en un intento de despistar a Cho, bajó en picado y volvió donde hacía escasos dos segundos había estado Cho, pero la snich había vuelto a desaparecer por desgracia de Harry. Volvió a enderezarse y a buscar a aquella dorada pelota con alas que era bastante escurridiza.

Mientras tanto en el campo, en donde se disputaban la posesión de la quaffle, los golpeadores iban de un lado a otro para proteger a los de su equipo contra las maliciosas bludgers que no paraban de intentar derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas.

Ron estaba en los postes y hacía el mayor papel como guardián desde que el anterior año no consiguiera parar ni una quaffle.

Gryffindor iba ganando 80 a 20 y cuanto antes Harry lograra atrapar la snich antes acabaría eso.

En las gradas, Hermione y Draco estaban sentados juntos. De repente a Draco le comenzó a arder la marca y se retorcía en el asiento. Hermione al verlo se apenó y fue en busca de Dumbledore que acudió de inmediato. Se llevó a Draco y Hermione les siguió, a los vestuarios y allí le levantó la manga derecha y se encontró que la marca tenebrosa estaba de un rojo fuego.

- Profesor..., el Señor Tenebroso me llama... Tengo que acudir a su llamada...

- No te demores más, sal a los terrenos de Hogwarts y allí haz lo que debas hacer.

- Gracias profesor- se acercó a Hermione y le besó. Salió corriendo a los terrenos y con su varita se tocó la marca que le ardió aun más.

En cuanto la varita hizo contacto con la marca, todo se volvió oscuridad y tan pronto como aquello ocurriera, la claridad de una hoguera apareció ante él. Allí estaban todos en un circulo, con su sitio vacío que se apresuró a rellenar. Allí le serían entregados el manto y la máscara. Sería a su vez presentado ante los demás mortífagos que le miraban muy asombrados tras sus blancas máscaras y sus negros mantos.

Lord Voldemort no se hizo rogar mucho y apareció justo en el centro y el lugar que tenía enfrente vació lo ocupó aquel hombre que Draco ya había visto el día que recibió la marca tenebrosa. Colagusano, había oído que le llamaba el Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort se giró en dirección al chico y esbozó una sonrisa burlona al ver que estaba allí como le había prometido que lo haría la noche anterior. Pero poco sabía el chico. Había estado escrutando cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero no lograba descifrar uno. No lo entendía pero parecía que estaba como demasiado reciente o simplemente que el chico lo había protegido de alguna manera de la legeremancia.

Voldemort le dijo que diera un paso al frente. A Draco le temblaban levemente las piernas, pero aun así obedeció y justo lo hizo Voldemort le lanzó la maldición _crucio_. Draco cayó al suelo retorciéndose.

Todos los mortífagos no paraban de reírse de él mientras le veían en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y chillando como un loco. Voldemort apartó la varita y la maldición paró de obrar en él. Draco se levantó como pudo e inclinó la cabeza algo desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Bien señor Malfoy, ahora le será entregado el manto negro y su máscara blanca. Espero haga un buen uso en mi nombre.

- Por supuesto, señor- dijo Draco, aunque no sabía como había logrado hablar.

- Bien... ¡Colagusano!

- ¿S... sí, amo?- dijo el hombre de la mano plateada e irreal.

- Traiga el atuendo para el pequeño señor Malfoy. También traiga a la madre de éste.

- S...sí, amo- dijo Colagusano y separándose del circulo se desapareció volviendo a aparecerse diez minutos más tarde y con él iba una mujer que parecía haber recibido bastantes maldiciones _crucio_.

Colagusano dejó a la mujer y se acercó hasta Voldemort con paso torpe y le entregó un manto negro y encima de éste estaba una máscara de un blanco inmaculado.

- Acércate Narcissa, tú eres la que debe de hacerle entrega a su hijo la vestimenta digna de un mortífago, ya que su padre fue abatido y sino me equivoco fue el mismo hijo quien le mató, ¿me equivoco, señor Malfoy?- Draco abrió mucho los ojos pues sabía que aquello era totalmente cierto. No podía esconder su sorpresa, pero a la vez sabía que el Señor Tenebroso había estado hurgando por sus pensamientos y temió que hubiera descubierto la existencia de aquella muggle a la que amaba con locura. Pero se controló y se acercó a su madre para que ésta le entregara lo que le pertenecía como mortífago que ahora era.

Narcissa estaba muy débil por lo que le habían hecho, pero consiguió levantarse y le puso el manto y la máscara. Entonces, Voldemort se acercó a Malfoy y le dio una patada en la espinilla provocando que Draco cayera de rodillas. Otra vez la luz roja de la maldición _crucio_ impactó en él y el descampado volvió a llenarse de sus gritos, peor que la anterior vez. Cesaron sus gritos y Voldemort le levantó.

- Espero que cumplas el juramento que hiciste, Draco. Ahora puedes volver al colegio.

Con eso, Voldemort le hizo desaparecer. En cuanto Draco desapareció, el Lord mató a Narcissa y les dio ordenes a los mortífagos que fueron a cumplir las órdenes.

Al volver a aparecerse, encontró a Hermione esperándole en los terrenos de Hogwarts nerviosa. Draco casi no se podía sostener en pie por las maldiciones _cruciatus_ que le habían lanzado, pero se negó en ir a la enfermería.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada, había pasado toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde en la enfermería, después que Draco se desmayara cuando iban hacia el castillo. Ella lo llevó hasta allí y la enfermera le dijo que debería estar todo el día en observación ya que había recibido dos maldiciones imperdonables y eso era más de lo que él podía soportar.

Draco Malfoy parecía una ángel dormido y no era para menos, porque entre las blancas sábanas de la enfermería, esa blanca piel y aquellos cabellos rubios platino no era para  menos.

Draco comenzó a despertar y sintió el aroma a medicina y desinfectantes y descubrió que estaba en la enfermería, a pesar que había dicho que no quería ir allí.

Al abrir los ojos vio que a su lado estaba Hermione y ella vio que abría los ojos. Se le acercó y le cogió una mano.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Draco?

- Bien, creo- dijo Draco llevándose una mano a la cabeza por el dolor que tenía.

- Me diste un susto de muerte. Te vi por la ventana de mi Sala Común y creí que te habías muerto.

- No creo que fuera para tanto, Herm. Sabes que yo jamás moriría sabiendo que te tengo ahora- dijo Draco y en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa, algo que hizo que Hermione sonriera también y le besó. Con la otra mano le acarició la frente y el pelo y estuvieron de aquella manera hasta que la Señora Pomfrey apareció por la puerta del despacho y le dijo a Hermione que ahora debía tomarse una poción para que el dolor de las maldiciones al igual que el de la marca desapareciera o que por lo menos no fuera tan fuerte.

Entonces Hermione le dijo que ya volvería más tarde, le besó de nuevo y se marchó hacia el Gran Comedor para ir a cenar un poco antes de irse a hacer los deberes que tenía atrasados.

Draco, por su parte volvió a coger el sueño y durmió plácidamente por unas dos horas, pero Lord Voldemort volvió aquella noche a entrar en los recovecos de su mente y escudriñó sus recuerdos, pero volvió a llegar hasta aquel recuerdo al cual no podía acceder. Estaba furioso por eso y Harry también comenzó a ver lo que Voldemort veía y reconoció lo que estaba mirando el Lord y también vio el recuerdo codificado, aunque para él sí que se le permitió verlo, en cambio al Lord no.

******************************

FLASHBACK

******************************

Draco estaba en la casa de Grimmauld Place y Hermione estaba a su lado observando como la Señora Weasley estaba haciendo la comida. Hermione le acarició la mejilla con la mano derecha y Draco giró la cabeza y observó como Hermione tenía una extraña sonrisa.

**_Draco le devolvió la sonrisa de manera pícara y los dos se levantaron y salieron de la cocina. Al pasar enfrente del cuadro de la señora Black, apareció Tonks y tiró el paragüero en forma de pata de elefante, provocando que hiciera un ruido estridente y el cuadro de la señora Black se destapó y ésta comenzó a gritar barbaridades en contra de todos ellos:_**

- **_MALDITOS, COMO OS ATREVÉIS A UTILIZAR MI CASA PARA VUESTROS MALVADOS PLANES, IMBÉCILES, NECIOS, FUERA DE MI CASA, ESTO NO VA A QUEDARSE ASÍ, SALID DE AQUÍ, MALEDUCADOS, ESO ES UN ULTRAJE, MIL VECES MALDITOS, NECIOS, FUERA DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES, ESTÁIS CONTAMINANDO LOS RECUERDOS._**

- **_¡Ya, señora Black, cállese!- le dijo Tonks intentando tapar el cuadro. Hermione se le acercó y Draco también y entre los tres consiguieron que el cuadro se callara-. Gracias chicos._**

- **_De nada Tonks- dijeron los dos sonrientes._**

- **_Mira por donde vas la próxima vez le dijo entre carcajadas Hermione._**

- **_Lo haré, gracias por la advertencia, Hermione._**

- **_De nada._**

****

**_Así fue como Draco y Hermione se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Cuando subían por ella, Harry y Ron estaban bajando._**

- **_Hola Harry, hola Ron- dijeron Hermione y Draco al unísono_**

- **_¿Está lista la comida?- preguntó Ron._**

- **_No, aún no está lista- dijo Draco._**

- **_¡Ouch! Con el hambre que tengo...- se quejó Ron, resignado a tener que esperar aún más para bajar a comer._**

- **_No creo que quede demasiado- añadió Hermione viendo la expresión de su amigo._**

- **_Ah, bueno...- dijo algo más alegre, Ron._**

****

**_Ron y Harry dieron media vuelta y fueron a la habitación de ambos, mientras que Hermione y Draco fueron a la habitación en la cual se habían instalado por la mañana._**

**_Al llegar, comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse y sin apenas darse cuenta ya llevaban la mitad de la ropa._**

**_Hermione acariciaba el pecho de Draco, mientras que el chico le acariciaba el pelo a ella._**

****

******************************

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

******************************

Draco se despertó y se dio cuenta que Voldemort no había podido entrar en aquellos pensamientos en los que Hermione aparecía, pero que otra persona sí que había estado viendo sus recuerdos tan bien resguardados.

Se recostó en las mullidas almohadas y cerró los ojos pensando quién podía haber visto lo que tan recelosamente guardaba y con eso rondándole por la cabeza volvió a dormirse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry se despertó y observó la oscura habitación. Supo entonces que Draco amaba a Hermione y que de alguna forma ese amor servía de barrera para que el Lord no penetrara en aquellos recuerdos y pensamientos a los cuales él sí había podido acceder, pero temió que Voldemort encontrara la forma de saber lo que recordaba y ocultaba Malfoy, por eso decidió hablar con él y después con Dumbledore para que tanto él como Draco comenzaran clases juntos de Oclumancy y así evitar que Lord Voldemort perturbara de aquel modo sus sueños.

****************************

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Vuelvo a ser yo, ya sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo este fic y lo siento, pero me ha costado convencer a mi hermana de que me dejara utilizar el ordenador portátil y he aprovechado para así continuar el fic que tanto tiempo hace que no he seguido.**

**Espero que me perdonéis y que no os hayáis enfadado conmigo.**

**Espero que a los que os gusta el SLASH os podáis pasar por **_¿Venganza o sentimiento?_** ¡Espero que os guste y que me mandéis reviews!**

**¡Gracias y hasta otra!**

**Besos,**

**Uialwen**


End file.
